


Pretty Colors

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :D, Bruises, Child Marriage, Fluff, Graphic descriptions of violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con- if you squint, M/M, Stabbing, and squint very hard, but also lowkey wholesome, this is very fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Tooru looked over the bruises again, and how they contrasted with the other kid’s fair skin.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 56





	Pretty Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chapter in the sorta-mafia au I'm rewriting, but I have no idea how to work it into the rewrite, and it could definitely be a oneshot! I really like this and would still like to post it so-
> 
> Please heed the tags!
> 
> I hope you enjoy<3

Tooru poked at the rabbit with the short, pointed stick in his hands. Tongue sticking out and bit between his teeth, he poked the dead creature right in the middle of its left eye. He giggled as the cold eye pressed deeper into its skull, and he kept poking harder and harder until the sharp point of the stick stabbed right through the pupil, burying into the eye socket.

“ _Ew!_ ” He squealed, still giggling. The warm spring breeze ruffled his thick brown hair, and his bright ten-year-old eyes closed to enjoy it. He heard a little _squish_ as he pulled the stick out of the rabbit’s eye. There was something thick and red slowly dripping off the end of the stick, landing on the bright green grass next to his criss crossed knees. Grinning, he raised the stick over his head and brought it down as hard as he could into the rabbit’s side.

_Squish_

Tooru’s eye’s lit up with delight. When he pulled the stick out this time, it was covered with blood. He stabbed it again, and again, and again, smiling and laughing with glee.

A slightly pungent smell started to surround him.  
  


“Ew, gross!” he exclaimed, hopping up onto his feet and plugging his nose. He looked around the field that was by the playground, the field that he stood in, but he only saw a silver-haired boy kicking his feet on the swings. The boy seemed to be giggling to himself. _I wonder if he wants to play with the bunny too?!_ Tooru thought excitedly, before taking in another whiff of the smell of decaying organs. _Ew! They always start to smell so quickly. I wonder if a person would smell bad slower._

With a grin, he stabbed the rabbit one last time, leaving the stick in its neck, and turned to go by the silver-haired boy. He walked, Tooru never ran unless it was for the purpose of winning (he was only 10, so his sweat didn’t exactly stink too bad, but it was still sweat and Tooru didn’t like feeling sticky), over to the swings, where the other boy was going as high as he could. Tooru waved, grinning his handsome smirk, (he didn’t know exactly what handsome meant, but it was used to describe him quite often, so he assumed it was good), but the boy just kept on kicking his legs and swinging. 

Tooru huffed. He wasn’t used to being _ignored_. He glared up at the swinging kid, about to give him a piece of his mind in the form of a long speech about how _amazing_ Tooru is, when he noticed that the kid’s eyes were closed. Tooru’s demeanor changed in a second; he was back to grinning.

“Yahoo! I’m Oikawa Tooru! Want to play with me?!” He asked out loud, raising his voice just enough to be heard over the creaking of the swing.

The kid squealed in surprise, making Tooru laugh. The kid dragged his legs on the ground, making the swing stop. His pale arms were wrapped around the chains on the swing as he looked up at Tooru with big hazel eyes. The kid responded, but Tooru was too busy staring at the kid’s arms to hear.

They were pale, yes, but also… _colorful_. There were bright blue and purple and sick greenish yellow splotches all over them. _Bruises!_ Tooru’s ten-year-old mind supplied. _Big bruises! I wonder if he’d cry if I poked one. It always hurts when I get a bruise at school and I accidentally poke it. But these are so big! And colorful! I bet that they really hurt to get!_

Tooru looked over the bruises again, and how they contrasted with the kid’s fair skin.

_Pretty!_ Tooru decided, before his thoughts got interrupted.

“H-hey! Are you even listening to me?!” The kid asked, sounding annoyed. He was playing with the hem of his short-sleeve t-shirt.

“Mhm! Weeell, no. I was looking at your bruises! Can I poke one?!” Tooru walked closer to the kid, who flinched so hard he fell off the swing. The kid _screamed_ as his back landed onto the mulch. For some reason, Tooru didn’t laugh like he usually would. “Hey, you’re not supposed to lean away from me! I asked didn’t I? If you said no I wouldn’t!” Tooru complained, dropping onto the swing stomach-first and hanging above the silver-haired boy. “And what’s your name? Mine’s-”

“S-Sugawara Koushi, you already told me yours, silly,” The kid, Sugawara, let out a light giggle. But Tooru barely noticed. Instead, he went back to staring at Sugawara’s face, like he was moments ago.

“Your eyes look dead,” Tooru noticed out loud. “Also, who laughs without smiling? You should smile when you laugh. You’d look cuter if you did.”

Sugawara looked up at him, completely unfazed. “My foster mom says I should be dead.”

“But you’re too cute to die!” Tooru exclaimed, looking at Sugawara’s big eyes and soft heart-shaped face (that would later become a “cute” sharp jawline) and little mole under his right eye and cut on his right cheek. Tooru wishes he saw the cut before it had started to heal. “Can I poke your bruise?”

“No! They hurt!” Sugawara protested, crossing his arms and not giving Tooru the usual ‘what is wrong with you, you’re so creepy!’

Tooru huffed, getting off the swing because it was starting to make his stomach hurt. “Fine. Wanna come play with me?”

Sugawara got up and stared at Tooru. “You… want to play… with _me_?”

Tooru rolled his eyes. “That’s what I just said! My mom says I shouldn’t repeat myself.”

“My foster mom says I shouldn’t speak at all.”

“Boo. Your voice is so pretty! I like pretty things. We should get married!” Tooru suddenly decided, reaching for Sugawara’s wrist and ignoring his flinch. “You should stop leaning away from me like that, do you think I’m going to try and beat you up?! That’s so… that’s so…” Tooru tried to think of what his mom always said about things that were, in her words, barbaric. (Tooru didn’t know exactly what this meant, either, but he knew it described things that weren’t elegant. He _did_ know what elegant meant). “That’s so unclassy! Not classy!”

“We can’t get married!” Sugawara replied, completely ignoring the rest of what Tooru said.

“We can do whatever I want! Besides, my mom says to marry someone pretty. You’re really pretty!” Tooru dragged Sugawara to the sandbox. There were always little white and purple flowers that surrounded it. The brunette picked a small bouquet of them and handed them to his new friend. “Hold these! The bride always has flowers!”

“I’m a _boy!_ And we can’t get married! And I’m not pretty!” Sugawara pressed, looking distressed. Tooru was confused. 

“Why not?”

“Because! Two boys getting married is _disgusting_!” Tooru barely heard Suga’s words, he was too busy marveling at how the sun reflected off Suga’s hair and made it glow.

“But we’re both so beautiful, how’s it gross? Hey, stop squeezing your eyes shut, it’s not cute!”

“But-” Sugawara started, holding the bouquet loosely at his side. Tooru squealed.

“Hey! Stop! The flowers are falling! You gotta hold them like this!” Tooru grabbed them from Sugawara and held them with both hands on the stems against his chest. He handed them back, and Sugawara did the same, a small tear running down his cheek.

“Hey, you’re pretty when you cry, too! Okay, you stand over there-” Tooru pointed to the end of the sandbox. “-holding the flowers. I’ll stand here, across from you, and then you walk to me holding the flowers, then we kiss!”

Sugawara looked like he was about to cry, about to protest some more, but instead, he just asked why _he_ was the bride.

“‘Cuz I’m the handsome one!”

“What’s that mean?” Sugawara asked, sounding defensive. 

Tooru rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, but it’s a good thing. Now go over there and walk to me!” 

Sugawara did as he was told, and holding the flowers in his hands, tottered through the sand to Tooru. 

“Okay! Now we gotta say what we love about each other and promise to be together forever,” Tooru informed his soon-to-be wife.

“But that’s impossible!”

Tooru scoffed. “Is not!”

“Is so! People fuck and then become cheating bastards and whore around and create faggots like me!” Sugawara proclaimed with a wobbly voice. Tooru gaped.

“I think you just said bad words.”

“Huh?”

Tooru rolled his eyes. “Words you’re not supposed to say. I think you said some. Do you even know what anything you said _means_?”

Sugawara shook his head. “No, but one time I asked Misa- my foster mother about getting married and that’s what she told me. She screamed _really_ loud, it was scary.”

Tooru hummed. “I don’t like your mommy! And she’s wrong! We’re getting married and we’re going to be together forever!”

“But-”

“You’re not good at listening,” Tooru told him. “If we’re married we gotta listen to each other, and I say we’re going to be together forever, so you gotta listen!”

Sugawara had an unreadable expression as he nodded hesitantly.

“‘K! I’ll go first! Sugawara Koushi!” Suga blushed at the use of his full name. “I promise to protect you and forever! I’ll stab people who are too mean, and love you, and give you lots of kisses.” Tooru’s face was comically serious as he looked Sugawara in the eye. 

Sugawara stared.

“It’s your turn now! You gotta say stuff!”

“I know, I’m trying to remember that one movie my foster sister was watching yesterday. It had a wedding… Okay. I… promise to serve you and love you through sickness and health until death aparts us!” Suga stopped and looked deep in thought. Tooru waited for him to continue. “And when you stab more bunnies I’ll hide them for you!”  
  
“You saw that?!”

“Yeah. I’m the one who killed it, before you came and stabbed it,” Sugawara said, finally smiling at Tooru. His cheeks were slightly puffed out, and Tooru put his hands on them, feeling Suga’s subtle flinch.

“We’re meant to be,” Tooru told him seriously. “Now we hafta kiss, then we’re married.”

“Not really, though.”

“Yes, really!”

“No.”  
  
“Yes! I just told you yes!” Tooru whined. Sugawara smiled again. 

“Okay.  
  


“I’ve never kissed anyone before, but I’m sure I’ll be really good at it!” Tooru said, pulling Sugawara’s face a little closer to his own. “Have you?”

Sugawara stiffened, Tooru felt it. Sugawara started to look like he was going to cry again. As cute as he looked with blotchy cheeks and teary eyes, weddings were supposed to be happy!

“Hey! Go back to smiling, weddings are happy! My mom says it’s the happiest day of your life! Now, I say I do, then you say that you do, then we say we love each other again, and kiss!”

“O-okay.”

“I do!”

“You do what?”

“Kiss you!” And then Tooru leaned forward and quickly pecked Sugawara on the lips. He missed, and just caught the corner of his lips, but still hummed proudly. He released Suga’s face and stepped back, grinning with his hands on his hips. “There! Now we’re married!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3


End file.
